


Indoor Camping

by somethingscarlet13



Series: Ameripan Week 2019 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Indoor Camping, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sharing A Slepping Bag, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: When a thunder storm hits, Alfred and Kiku have to change their camping plans(Day five of Ameripan Week 2019. The prompt was “camping.”)





	Indoor Camping

“Got the tent?”

“Check!”

“Food?”

“Check!”

“Flashlights?”

“Check!”

“Ok, I think that’s it!” Alfred smiled at his boyfriend. “We are all set and ready for our camping trip!”

As soon as the words left his mouth, there was a boom from the sky and the clouds began pelting them with rain.

“Are you kidding me?!” Al roared, as Kiku shrieked and held his arms above his head in an attempt to shield himself.

“Come on, let’s just go inside!” Kiku shouted over the rain.

“But I wanted to go camping!” Al whined.

“We can camp in the living room. Here, help me get the tent back indoors!”

It was a struggle, but between the two of them, Alfred and Kiku managed to get the tent and sleeping gear back inside and into the living room.

“I’m going to turn on the fire,” Al said, getting up.

“Alright, but when you’re done come over here and help me pitch this tent.”

Al giggled. “ _Pitch a tent_.”

Kiku grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at him. It hit his boyfriend in the shoulder, making him laugh harder.

Kiku unwrapped the tent as Al turned on the fire, then came to his aid.

Neither one of them was very good at setting up a tent, but about an hour later, it was finally done.

“I’m gonna make us some hot chocolate,” Kiku said, standing up and stretching.

Al, still on the floor, grabbed his pant leg. “No, babe, don’t use the kitchen. We’re camping, remember? Would our kitchen be out in the woods?”

Kiku blinked. “Are you serious?”

Al nodded. “You can’t use the kitchen or the bedroom or the bathroom.”

“The _bathroom_?”

“If you have to go, go outside.”

Kiku pointed at the window, where the rain was still coming down in sheets. “It’s pouring outside!”

“You go in the yard or not at all.”

Kiku shook him off and went into the kitchen. “How many marshmallows do you want?”

Alfred didn’t answer.

“Al?”

“What was that? Was someone talking to me? I’m all alone in the woods in my tent.”

Kiku giggled, but kept on making the coco. From in the living room, Al got up and disappeared around a corner.

“Hey!” Kiku called after him, “I thought we were using the yard!”

“That’s not what I’m doing!” Al shouted back, returning to the tent.

“Then what were you doing?”

“I turned off the heat. The only warmth we’re getting is from this fire, just like if we were outdoors.”

Kiku joined him holding two hot cups of coco. He handed one to Al. “So what do we do to pass the time?”

“We could tell ghost stories!”

“Every time we do that you get absolutely terrified.”

“I promise I won’t this time!”

Kiku gave him a look. “You also say that every time.”

“But I really mean it this time!” Al insisted. He gave Kiku puppy eyes. “Pleeeeeaaaassseeeeee??”

“Alright, fine. But when you can’t sleep later you have no one to blame but yourself.”

Telling ghost stories was always something Kiku did while Al listened. Kiku was amazingly good at telling the stories just right, making his boyfriend go pale at all the right times.

It was only when Al was gripping his coco mug so tight his fingers were white did Kiku stop, making up the excuse that he was hungry.

The color rushed back to Al’s cheeks. “We could roast hotdogs over the fireplace!”

Kiku found no reason to object, and so they did, sitting side by side in the entrance of the tent while holding their hotdogs over the fire with sticks.

After hotdogs they moved on to s’mores, and Al put his arm around Kiku’s shoulders. “Thanks for fake camping with me.”

Kiku snuggled into his side. “My pleasure.” He yawned loudly. “Do you know where the sleeping bag is?”

“Yeah, I’ll get it.” Al kissed his boyfriends forehead before getting up.

“Babe, you’re going to kill me, but there’s only one sleeping bag,” Al said as he returned, holding it out.

In his tired state, Kiku just laughed. “Good thing I don’t take up a lot of room then.”

Al set up the sleeping bag. “You know, you can just have it if you want it.”

Kiku shook his head. “No, you turned off the heat, remember? You’ll get cold.” He yawned again. “Plus, I like being close to you.” Al went red at that.

It was a tight fit, but they both managed to squeeze into the sleeping bag, Kiku laying on top of Alfred’s chest.

“You’re warm,” Kiku mumbled, moving so his head was under Al’s chin. “S’nice.”

Al wrapped his arms protectively around his tiny boyfriend. “Goodnight Keeks.”

But Kiku was already fast asleep. 


End file.
